Mind Games Rewritten
by ChronoSeth
Summary: Sam might have called more trouble when he had the Allspark shard with him, now its gone and a faction of human hating tonnes heavy Decepticons are in his body causing more chaos than normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – ChronoSeth does not own any of the characters of the Transformers franchise as it is owned by Hasbro and its respective owners.**

* * *

 _Prologue – The Shard_

The Allspark.

Always the Allspark.

The only easiest way to create more cybertronians, and he destroyed it.

Well, not really.

Sam had used the Allspark to destroy Megatron, only for it to show up in his jacket in pieces. A single shard, and it led to the revival of Megatron.

Now Sam had his own shard, one that made his home appliance Minicons and is very dangerous in itself.

Running into the forest was a bad idea.

Well he had to, considering that every Con known to Earth was chasing him for that specific Shard.

" **GIVE US THE SHARD!"** roared Megatron stomping over organic nuisances called the BUSH.

"NEVER!" Sam hastened his feet, swiftly swerving past the huge servos of Barricade.

Oh he had learned some cybertronian biology, like how their spark is their very soul.

Back to the current situation, Sam had hastened his feet, but in doing so had made his pace unstable, which means Karma is going to trip him.

But not now, as Sam took a big stick of a fallen tree and forcefully smacked it into the face of Ravage.

Now with Ravage he knew Soundwave is nearby, and with Soundwave is more minicons like Frenzy.

His assumptions were true as a long cable almost,

ALMOST,

caught him but he swiftly jumped over it.

They started to smash through trees to reach him.

" _Why do they want the shard so much, its not like it can create big cybertronians anymore"_

That made his long lasting mistake apparent as he tripped on a uprooted root, slamming face first into the gravel and dirt.

When he was disoriented, he felt something, and it was,

PAIN.

That was when he realized that the Allspark shard's sharp point had embedded itself deep into his body.

Even worse, all the Decepticons including Starscream had surrounded him.

Worst of all, he had ran away with the Autobots far behind, how, he didn't know.

And the feeling of floating hit him as Megatron had picked him up with his digits, as if holding him in his servos were too disgusting.

" **Well well, little squishy fell down hard hmm? That's too bad, now, Sam Witwicky?"** the smug (ugly) face of Megatron with his deep blood red optics stared at him.

"If you guys think you can take the shard, think again"

It might had been the blood loss making him delirious, but he didn't care, the adrenaline in his body was all time high.

That was when he felt it, a soothing heat from where the shard lodged itself deep into him, causing him to sigh in relief.

" **Whats making you feel good human, when your death is near?"**

"I don't know, just felt good… Haha"

Then the brightest flash of blue white light engulfed his vision, but he can still somewhat see these balls of light, the sparks of the Decepticons.

Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Barricade, Shockwave, Frenzy and Ravage, he could see their sparks.

One by one they started to disappear, but he felt as if something was shoved into his being, overfilling him as he felt too full. He felt like bursting.

He realized, their sparks is being absorbed into himself...

He started panicking, trashing about the void of light.

His hand stopped responding to him, jerking as if it had a mind of its own, next his legs, and his body all of it stopped responding, jerking in a manner that shows discomfort and confusion.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

 **Heya ChronoSeth here I'm sorry for posting a rewrite of Mind Games by District X since it was left all abandoned by the writer or something. I decided to write a new one that is more logical and realistic or something. Not that I don't like Mind Games but I like the fact that the Cons can modify his genetics. Now Sam Witwicky will be transformed, and it may or may not spell his downfall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Like previously ChronoSeth does not own anything in this story as it is just a fanfiction..**

 **Heya Guys its me ChronoSeth and I have check District X profile and what do you know last time profiled was 6/6/12! I take it upon me to continue the cool story of Mind Games.**

* * *

Trying to concentrate on the lessons the Professor was teaching is very VERY hard right now. He tried valiantly to continue staring his eyes to the board ahead and not talk to the entities in his head. Of course that failed.

" _ **Why in Primus' name do you need to learn this when you have the knowledge you have with us in you that is worth millennia?!"**_ screeched Starscream in his head, the shrill voice rousing the entire troup of Decepticons sleeping in his head.

" _I don't care if your knowledge is longer than the humans themselves I need this, what am I going to put in my brochure, evil robots in my head telling me lost alien knowledge?"_ retorted Sam into his head.

Oh he was so pissed when this happened.

It has been three months since the Decepticons had been trapped in his head by the Allspark shard. Where it had gone to he didn't know. All he knows by Ratchet is that he is emitting low Allspark energy overlapped with multiple spark signature of the Decepticons.

" _ **Leave the kid alone Starscream, I wish to rest my consciousness for the upcoming problems ahead."**_ Shockwave backed him up, which is usually the thing he always do to get some peace in the tight place in his head.

" _Thanks Shockwave"_

All he received was some dissatisfied whine of Starscream and a gratuitous mental nod from Shockwave.

With that he continued his lessons for the next 5 hours.

* * *

Sam got the information from Ratchet when in his third day with the Decepticons threats and promises flipping through his head when Ratchet said that

" **You are hosting the sparks of the Decepticons in your head as when you held the Allspark itself as well. Where the forms of them remains unknown."**

That was some enlightenment in itself.

Then he tried to live with it, while the Autobots were trying to create something to extract them out of his head.

He slept beforehand due to fatigue and in the next moment he woke up falling to the floor face first.

The cameras had shown Sam which had blood red irises running down the halls at speeds unbelievable only to fall when Sam woke up, irises back to normal.

Results show that the Decepticons can take over, the one with the most will to control the form, when Sam is at the weakest.

More experimenting resulted that if Sam was knocked unconscious, fatigued to sleep, drugged or in shock usually his body would be taken over by the Con' that wishes to control the body.

Normal sleeping do allow Sam to remain in control fully, as his mind was all time strong when he does sleep willingly without fatigue.

Unfortunately his dreams usually get mixed with the entities in his head, causing a movie with personality disorder. His dreams were molded randomly being his, then Megatron, then Soundwave and the next.

It was annoying but he got over it. It is a form of entertainment for the entities in his head anyways.

* * *

Running down the hallways he desperately need to get out before problems arose.

But Karma is a bitch to him today as he turned and ran face first into Trent.

"Where your eyes huh Witwicky!" mocked Trent out loud, coaxing his friends to laugh at him.

Sam wanted to ignore it but the prideful Cons' won't have any of it as when he was still standing up disoriented that his mouth moved.

"Somewhere better than yours squishy." Barricade had took over his speech for a moment and Sam slapped his mouth shut with his hands but the damage has been done.

Trent was red and charged at him, when Sam's body was lost to him. The multiple personas in him took over and with the power of a gladiator, analytical prowess of multiple Con's his body fought Trent with grace.

Trent went down with a broken tooth, nose and bruising body.

"You shouldn't try my patience squishy" Barricade said before the body ran out of the school.

Panting hard Sam mentally lashed at the Cons'.

" _WHAT THE HELL GUYS! YOU JUST BEAT DOWN TRENT!"_ Sam gave a mental tonguelash at them all.

" _ **What is the matter Sam, he would be scared now."**_ Of course Megatron would be content having showed his power.

" _He would be coming back with much more problems with me! He would cause my school life hell!"_ screamed back Sam.

That was when his phone pinged, and Bee was here.

* * *

 **I am happy with this story you know, and I had half the ten chapter story fleshed out now. Wait a few months for me to finish it lel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Like previously ChronoSeth does not own anything in this story as it is just a fanfiction..**

 **It might be something I had made up from here on now. As of now I am dedicating myself to League of Legends you know. I have time and when I'm bored I write. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an hour that he had been examined by the Autobots, and the Decepticons had made their displeasure very apparent.

By a very irritated Sam Witwicky.

"It should be done now Sam, you can go home now, if you do want to" Ratchet gave a nod and left Sam to his own devices, which meant the Cons'.

"Bee, I'm tired, can I go home now?" Bee' came forward, plucked Sam off the berth and transformed with Sam inside and drove off out of the base.

The base location was not even compromised as the Autobots had Sam promise to close his eyes when he left base, allowing the Cons' no sight of where they are till they at least reach home.

"Bumblebee, thanks for sending me home okay? Bye!" as Bee' drove off.

Upon entering the house he was bombarded with questions from none other than Judy and Ron Witwicky.

"Sam! I heard from the principle that you beat up Trent. Why?" She had asked and Sam sweated.

They didn't know his condition yet so now he is in deep trouble.

The glare from his dad isn't very helpful.

"I raised you to be a good man, why punch someone?" She asked again, and the Cons' suddenly gave some choices for him to take.

" _Tell her its your bully and you decided to fight back!"_ Shockwave told Sam, and he recited it.

"Well, I don't like you doing that Sammy-kins, so please stop okay?" with that she left for the kitchen.

Ron came forward with glare still intact when it turned into a grin.

"Decided to become a man yep? Good!" He walked away with Sam confused.

* * *

" _Okay guys, I have to know you guys won't do that again."_ Sam as worried by how much control he lost when Trent struck.

He didn't want to do that again.

Also is he getting taller?

" _Is this you guys doing?"_ Sam asked, equally perplexed at how he had gained some inches from the past days.

" _It shouldn't be, as we are simple prisoners."_ Starscream snarky response.

" _It is not possible that simply hosting a spark means genetic reconfiguration, it might be that but we must wait further."_ Shockwave responded, then the hum of Soundwave thinking and telepathically influencing the technology in the room.

Soundwave after a few months in Sam's head had found out he could still affect tech to a degree.

" _Okay, I'm tired, and I want to sleep. If, by any chance you take over I'm telling the Bots'._

" _Fine…"_ It was Megatron.

* * *

At the next day Sam was more shocked now.

He had disregarded how his eyes colored brown and a bit rusty, now he can't deny it.

His eyes glowed red.

Rusty red, almost undistinguishable from brown.

But it glowed.

Quickly calling Bumblebee he needed to head for the base.

* * *

"It is worrying, the genetics of your body is changing." Ratchet had surmised from scans, the genetic sequence of the previous scan and the current scan had changed so much.

The worried pacing of Bumblebee and the others are making Sam stressed.

"It seems hosting several sparks does have a profound effect on the human genetics hosting them." Ratchet then prodded him with a thingy.

Optimus chose this time to face up.

"Sam, do not worry as we are doing what we can to figure this out, the Matrix is pulsing to not worry, but I cannot do so." Optimus then gave an assuring nod to him.

" _Sam, I need to talk to Ratchet."_ Shockwave asked.

"Ratchet, Shockwave wants to talk to you." Sam said, and waited for the nod.

He did.

With that Sam reluctantly faded into the background, only allowing Shockwave to surface.

Glowing red eyes snapped open.

* * *

Sam woke up groggy, his throat sore from probably too much talking.

" _Sam, I have discussed with Ratchet, the changes seem to take the route of the most prominent 'genetic' we have. Your height seems to be taken from Megatron himself, as he is the tallest here."_ Shockwave explained everything to Sam, at how the changes will progress.

"So, what will change with me?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

" _For starters, Megatron had given his height, probably his frame as well, which means you would be getting big."_ Megatron interfered.

" _You've been getting bolder too, seems my personality is rubbing off you."_

A bit of anger pulled through and Sam mentally slapped him.

" _Boy!"_

Realizing what he had done, he apologized, reluctantly.

" _Starscream's pride, great…"_ Megatron sighed.

An indignant "HEY!" from the aforementioned broke the discussion.

" _As I said, Starscream might give you flexibility, as most Vosian do have, and I would give you better mental functionality. Logically you would be the smartest human on the planet, as your processing centers and logic centers will be modified by my 'genetics'."_ Shockwave continued on.

" _From Barricade you might be getting his strength, by how he seems to flaunt it. Soundwave is a telepath, your mental capacity will be augmented. Frenzy and Ravage, their speed and agility."_

" _Yeah! We are fast!"_ Ravage and Frenzy ran around his head. He could feel it.

"Okay, I might get that, and also I seem to remember that personality thing. I don't want to be a Decepticon." Sam remarked.

" _Why? You do make a good Decepticon now."_ Megatron said, obviously coaxing him.

"Nope. By thought and what Shockwave said I will make use of them, but I won't use them to do evil. I want to be an Autobot."

Groans of misery and some disgust were heard.

" _Autoscums, even after months in here I still can't stand them"_ Starscream then went on a tirade.

" _Sam, do shut Starscream up"_ Shockwave asked him.

And without a conscious thought Sam made Starscream mute.

Without giving Sam to hear his thoughts, Shockwave thought.

 _"It seems the change has sped up…"_

* * *

 **Who likes this! Tell Me! HAHA!**

 **Say what changes do you want to happen to Sam here?**

 **He is your Lab Rat!**

"I AM NOBODY'S LABRAT!"

 **I can see Megatron's personality there!**

"Shut UP!"

 **:D**


End file.
